Sadness And Sorrow
by Misty's Get Away
Summary: Everything they had done, chose, and the love they shared still is inside of Sasuke. As Naruto had left Sasuke will stay strong for him. Suck at summaries. Review. Poll on my profile. One-shot


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me in any way

Warnings: Sadness, Gore, and Character Death.

PLEASE READ... When Sasuke starts to sing please put on 'Tears of An Angel' lyrics. Helps the mood set.

Thanks to my beta: The Maiden of Autumn

* * *

Bloody, hollow screams echoed throughout the darkened forest. Blood was splattered all over the dirt, ground, and the trees. A trail of blood led to bloodied boy, leaning against a tree as his blood poured through a long, deep cut. His stomach was the thing to be worrying about; it had so many deep, open wounds that you could almost see his insides. Naruto looked down towards his gushing stomach, hoping that maybe the Kyuubi would heal him once again.

-Flashback-

As Naruto was strolling through the streets of Konoha, some men walked up to him and grabbed him by the arms. Taking him into the forest, the leader of the group pulled out a knife and stabbed him in both of his legs, making Naruto fall over. One of the others held Naruto down as they punched him in the stomach.

The leader pushed them away from Naruto, taking his chin in his hand and twisting his jaw, making it snap. Naruto yelled out for help, for anybody, as they all laughed at his suffering. They all had turns stabbing him all over his body, and Naruto felt a searing pain as the blade glided through his skin. It felt so cold but yet so hot; he couldn't scream anymore as he slowly started to fade in and out of unconsciousness. The leader had seen this and started to kick him in the gut where most of the cuts had been, and then dragged Naruto farther into the woods.

Naruto was struggling, kicking his feet as his hair was being pulled, and the others laughed at him.

_What will happen now? Why would they do this? Is it because I have the Kyuubi?_

He was shoved into the tree, and someone grabbed onto Naruto's leg, twisting it around and successfully breaking his leg. Naruto cried out as pain shot up his leg- it hurt so much... So much pain.

Holding his hands in front of his face, trying to protect his face, one ripped his hands away and pierced his eye, making it bleed severely. Tears pooled down his face like a fountain, and dripped towards the tree. It fell helplessly towards its doom, and as it hit the ground someone stabbed Naruto in the stomach. He cried out softly once again for someone to help him, but being this far away, nobody heard him.

"You little piece of shit!" they all spat at him, kicking him one more time and then left, leaving him to his doom. One of them looked back with sadness in his eyes before following after his 'friends.'

-End of Flashback-

Naruto winced as he touched the wound, moving his shirt upwards and taking it off so it wouldn't keep rubbing against his wounds. He knew now that he was going to die- the Kyuubi had finally had enough of healing him constantly and so Naruto wrote a note with his own blood on his orange jumpsuit.

'Do not mourn for me, do not let thy tears fall from your eyes. I am watching you through the clouds of heaven. Sasuke, my love will last for eternity, but please move on. Have someone love you. Let someone cherish your heart as I have done. I love you, Sasuke.'

His hand slowly dropped, and he grabbed onto it with his other hand and put it beside him. His legs trembled as he settled himself into a more comfortable position, and he watched the beautiful orange and pink colors mix through the horizon as the sun was setting. The wind made Naruto's hair flow in the light breeze, and he stared up into the clouds as he closed his eyes.

~Memory~

"Hey teme!" Naruto yelled, running through the crowds of people towards Sasuke. As he made his way towards him, he noticed that Sasuke's body tensed up. Stopping in his tracks, he gave Sasuke a confused face and then he smiled brightly.

"Let's fight... Meet me at the training grounds!" Naruto yelled as he ran away. As Naruto waited for Sasuke to come he had said the confession that he had always wanted to say to Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke, I've always had a crush on you." Naruto whispered before he felt someone push him onto his back and pin him down. Looking up into the dark pools of Sasuke's eyes, his own went wide from shock.

"What...was that, dobe?" Sasuke looked, searching through Naruto's eyes as he moved his head towards the ground as he felt blush coming up. Slowly lowering his head, Naruto repeated the words to Sasuke and started to softly sob, his shoulders shaking from the pain that he thought he'd soon meet.

"I love you too, idiot," Sasuke pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss, licking his lips for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth slowly, letting Sasuke's tongue explore his hot cavern.

~End of Memory~

As Naruto's breathing turned into silent panting, his heart slowly gave out, and though he was dying Naruto still smiled brightly. Soft rays of moonlight shone on Naruto, making his blonde hair shine and look like gold. He looked like a fallen angel from up above, tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks. They fell to the ground, and he pulled himself into a setting himself onto his back.

~Memory~

The sunlight was a beautiful, enchanting thing to watch, Naruto thought. As he gazed up into the orange colors mixed with blue, he felt someone pull him into an embrace. Looking towards Sasuke, he smiled.

They had told each other how they had felt, and they showed their love when they were alone. Some people might have called Naruto names but he did not care as long as he was with his pale, raven-haired lover. He would be fine.

As Sasuke whispered how felt about him, Naruto linked their arms closer together and sighed happily.

"The first time we spoke  
my ears heard a song  
the first time we met  
my eyes sang along

The first time we kissed  
my lips muttered the words  
the first walk in the woods  
brought the chorus of birds

The first movie I spent  
cuddled in your arms  
in the background I heard  
the whispering of charms

The first time you said  
I love you to me  
the sounds of my heart  
could have parted the sea

All the first in the past  
and the first still ahead  
all the laughter and fun  
and tears that we've shed

Such a beautiful song  
written by our life  
perhaps can continue  
as a married couple

I love you forever  
from this moment on  
my love will be written  
in a poem or a song…"

Naruto whispered into Sasuke's chest as he buried his face into it, blushing like crazy. Sasuke laughed softly. He had started to laugh more often around Naruto when they were alone and when they went for strolls into the forest.

"So in depth, hold on with all of my might.  
Waiting in the rain, a cold winter night.  
Inhale, exhale. Calm as I am.  
Hair blowing in the wind.  
Somebody take my hand.  
My eyes they close;  
As I breathe in deep  
You run through my mind  
And my life is complete.  
I open my eyes  
But your still not there  
No one could take your place.  
With you my heart I share  
A cold afternoon,  
Hands as cold as ice  
Thoughts go through my mind  
My feelings are concise  
Lying in your arms  
We are the perfect match  
The distance is discouraging  
Yet still I am attached  
Sitting by the fire,  
Thinking in a distant stare  
Waiting under streetlights  
Nobody could compare…"

Sasuke said as he moved, leaned forward for a soft kiss to the lips. Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair as they both shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

~End of Memory~

"NARUTO!" Someone yelled his name, he couldn't figure out whom, though. As Naruto's vision started to blur he saw Sasuke running towards him, dropping to his feet and cuddling him closer to his chest. Naruto felt so warm inside.

"W-who did this to you?" Sasuke whispered softly into his ears, tears softly gliding down his pale cheeks and falling onto Naruto's face.

"S-Sasuke... I love... y-" Naruto's voice died out slowly. He didn't get to finish his sentence as he died.

Sasuke's scream echoed throughout the forest as he clung to Naruto's lifeless body. Grabbing Naruto's face gently, he leaned forwards to place a small kiss on his lover's pale, pink lips before painfully pulling away from his deceased lover.

"My wonderful sweet Naruto, I love you so much.

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, don't you fear

Little one don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these wor1ds are a lie"

Sasuke's singing turned into soft cries as he yelled out his lover's name. He noticed Naruto's jacket had some writing on it. He looked over it once before he shook and started pounding the ground, falling to the ground as he hugged the jacket to his chest.

OoOoO

As Sasuke walked calmly though the dark streets of Konoha, he saw someone sleeping against a building. His eyes twitched irritably, and he slowly walked towards the man or boy. Placing his hands onto the other's shoulder, Sasuke shook him slightly and then harder to wake this person up. The person groaned lowly, and then lifted his head up.

"Hey, it's dangerou-" Sasuke stopped talking when he noticed that this person looked slightly like Naruto, but different. He had long blond hair with a ponytail in the back. His right eye was covered by his bangs and he had big, sea-blue eyes just like Naruto, making Sasuke almost tremble.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, making the boy flinch from the look Sasuke was giving him, looking away the boy said his name.

"It's Deidara, YEAH!" Sasuke flinched from the yell at the end but extended his hand out for the other to take, which the boy accepted. Sasuke stared at him before motioning the other to follow him. He was taking him to the Uchiha compound, to see if the blond resembled his true love. Maybe he was reincarnated, Sasuke thought to himself as they both walked silently together.

* * *

Here is the one-shot I made in 30 minutes. It's short but oh well...


End file.
